A Boston Affair
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully meet in a different way . . . when Michaela is twentyfive, begginning her career as a doctor, and living in Boston. Will their different backgrounds get in the way of the love that develops between them? Please RnR!
1. Fantasy vs Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, and to A&E.

****

**A Boston Affair**

**Chapter One: Fantasy vs. Reality**

Embroidering, cooking, and childcare. Those were the studies Michaela Quinn was expected to learn in her mother's eyes. She had never been a normal child. She had always been her father's daughter. Her mother felt left out when Michaela would assist her father at the hospital, but Josef would tell Elizabeth that he had never been the best father to their other daughters, but with Michaela, he felt he had succeeded.

When she was eighteen, Michaela went to college and graduated at the top of her class. She went on to a women's medical school, and now that she was twenty-five, she was helping her father at the hospital nearly every day. She was a doctor in every sense of the word, but she wasn't accepted as one. However, her father had convinced his colleagues to treat his daughter with respect, and they had grown to rely on Michaela to assist in medical procedures.

The only thing Michaela was missing was someone to share her life with. Her mother had tried and failed miserably at trying to find a suitor for her daughter. Michael never had time for courting or dances. She was always busy at the hospital or with her nose in a book.

"Michaela, why must you continue to play out this fantasy? That's all it will ever be! You will never be accepted as a doctor. Not really," Elizabeth Quinn stressed with frustration. Michaela closed her book and turned at her desk. She always became irritated with her mother when she would call her career a fantasy.

"A fantasy?" she asked angrily. "Mother, my being a doctor is most certainly not a fantasy. I have a medical degree. I am a doctor. I have my name on a shingle at father's office. I have assisted in several surgeries. I have delivered babies and sutured wounds. If this is what you call a fantasy, mother, I believe you need to learn the difference between reality and fantasy." Michaela turned and walked out of her room, grabbing her medical bag and a shawl. Elizabeth rushed after her daughter, picking up the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't fall.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital. Father left me in charge of his practice and my own while he's in Washington." Elizabeth watched her daughter storm out. She sat down on Michaela's bed, feeling angry and regretful at the same time. She had always given her daughter a hard time, probably because she had been the youngest. The rest of her daughters had already married and started families of their own by the time they were twenty years old. Michael was still living at home, being urged on by her father to pursue a life of doctoring. It wasn't normal for a woman to want to be a doctor, and Elizabeth knew she could never fully accept her daughter's choice.

On her way out, she ran into two of her older sisters, Rebecca and Marjorie. They were most likely coming for a visit with their mother.

"Hello Michaela," Rebecca said, hugging her sister warmly.

"Rebecca," Michael replied with a smile.

"Going off to the hospital?" Marjorie asked, tilting her head up so her noise pointed upward a bit.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Honestly, Michaela, when are you going to learn that you can't work in a man's world?"

"It's only a man's world because women like you let it be!" Michaela left the house and Marjorie looked at Rebecca. Rebecca shrugged and Marjorie stormed off in the other direction.

Michaela's heels clicked down the quiet hall of the dimly lit hospital. Her medical bag rested comfortably in her hand as a rolling pin and set of knitting needles would to a housewife. She was in her father's wing of the hospital; in his office. It was her office too, and she knew that one day, he would leave his wing to her.

There was a cot in the back of Josef's office, and when Michaela was little, she'd ask him who it was for. He would always tell her that it was for anyone who might come along that other doctors in the hospital might not treat. Michaela never understood that until about ten years ago when a young Negro man came to the hospital in need of medical help. The other doctors turned their back to him, but Josef took him in and nursed him back to help.

Michaela put her medical bag down on Josef's desk. She smiled as she ran her gloved hand over the smooth oak surface. She remembered sitting on that desk as a young girl, watching her father study his medical books. She knew that ever since she was born, she and her father had been best friends.

The clock struck eleven, and Michaela wondered if she should go home considering no patients were coming to her. She could hear the nurses wheeling patients down the long corridors. She heard thunder off in the distance. Michaela sighed and walked over to the window to look out over her beautiful hometown. She looked up at the dark sky that briefly lit up with the flash of a lightening bolt. She wondered what it would be like to live somewhere besides Boston. She had always dreamed of being swept off to a far away place by a handsome stranger. Ever since she was thirteen, she would dream of being swept off into the mountains. She never told her father of her dreams. She didn't want him to think she was behaving like a foolish girl, but she also knew he wouldn't judge her. Josef Quinn never judged people if he could help it. He was the kindest man Michaela had ever known, and perhaps that was part of the reasons Michaela could never find a beau. Of course she didn't have time for those type of things, but any man who would try to court her could not live up to her father's morals and spirit. She knew it wasn't healthy to look for the qualities her father had in other men, but he was the rock in her life; the one person she could trust completely.

Michaela was startled out of her thoughts by the shouts of a doctor in the hallway.

"Get that Indian out of my sight! I will not treat him!" Michaela quickly opened the door and looked out into the hallway. A rugged-looking man was carrying a bleeding Indian in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Michaela asked.

"This man brought and Indian into the hospital. No one will treat _him!_" Michaela looked at the man and she motioned for him to come in.

"Bring him in. I'll see what I can do." The other doctor scoffed and the man walked passed Michaela. He nodded his appreciation to her and she followed him in, closing the door behind her. She turned on a few oil lamps as the stranger put the injured Indian down on the cot. Michaela pulled out her stethoscope and checked his heart rate.

"You're really a doctor?"

"Yes, I am," Michaela replied. "What happened?"  
"I came to Boston to speak on behalf of the Cheyenne. Cloud Dancin' here came with me and after I spoke, some angry rebels shot him." Michaela looked at the wound in Cloud Dancing's chest. She seemed a bit apprehensive. "Don't worry. He ain't gonna hurt ya."

"I know that," Michaela replied. "Besides, even if he were to try, he wouldn't succeed. He's obviously in a lot of pain, but he's lucky. The bullet went right through."

"So he's gonna be alright?"

"I believe so, but the next twelve hours could be critical. Would you wait outside while I suture him up?"

"I'm stayin'." Michaela looked at him for a moment and decided he wouldn't leave this man's side.

"Very well. At least let me give him something for the pain."

"No," Cloud Dancing said, breathing heavily.

"He ain't afraid of pain." Michaela took a deep breath and to sew up Cloud Dancing's wounds.

"Name's Sully," the man said as she worked.

"Dr. Quinn."

"I saw it on the shingle outside your door. Michaela Quinn, M.D. It's pretty." Michaela looked at Sully and blushed a little.

"Thank you. Sully, that's not an Indian name, is it?"

"I ain't an Indian. But they've been my family for years. They saved my life many times." Dr. Mike finished suturing Cloud Dancing's wounds after a few more minutes.

"Thank you," Cloud Dancing said when she put bandages on him. "You are a medicine woman. The first I have met."

"Rest now," Michaela soothed. "You need your strength." Michaela cleaned her hands off and left her patient. Sully stayed at his side for a few minutes. Michaela sat down at her desk, trying to concentrate on research, but she couldn't stop thinking about the man who had dragged the Indian all the way to the hospital for treatment. His name was Sully and he obviously cared a lot about this Cloud Dancing person. He had loyalty to friends, and he was a friend to those who saved his life. She knew this much about the man she just met after only a few minutes of knowing him. He intrigued her immensely.

Awhile later, Sully appeared from the back room and shut the door to give Cloud Dancing a bit of quiet. Michaela looked at him. He was wearing brown buckskin pants with matching moccasins. His shirt was white but needed washing. His hair was past his shoulders but very clean. He wore a beaded necklace, probably a gift from the Indians.

While Michaela took in Sully's appearance, he did the same with her. She had gorgeous light brown hair that was pulled up in a fancy up-do. She had taken her lacy white gloves off in order to held Cloud Dancing, and he could see that her hands were as fair and perfect as her face. He imagined that the rest of her body was perfect, milky, and beautiful as well. Her clothes were that of a woman from an upper class, and he saw from the shingle outside the door that she worked with Josef Quinn, probably her father.

"Thank you for savin' my friend."

"I was just doing my job."

"He's like a brother to me."

"I believe that what happened to your friend was unfair. It was very brave of you to come all the way to Boston to speak on his tribe's behalf."

"It was even braver of him to come with me. Not many folks like Indians."

"I'm not like many people."

"That's pretty clear. You were the only one who took my friend in without a second thought. Thank you." Michaela nodded. "Is it alright if I stay with my friend tonight?"

"I don't see why not. I'm going to be here all night anyway. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"You work with your father?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it on your shingle."

"Ah," Michaela replied with a smile. "Yes, my father encouraged me to pursue my dreams of becoming a doctor. My mother didn't quite approve of the idea. I don't think she ever will. Mr. Sully . . ."

"It's just Sully."

"Sully. Alright, Sully, where did you say you came from?"

"I didn't, but I can tell ya now. Me and Cloud Dancin' traveled all the way from Colorado Springs."

"That's quite a long journey." Sully nodded. "You must be hungry. I would invite you to my home for dinner, but everyone has probably gone to bed."

"That's alright. I ain't hungry."

"You're sure?"

"Mhm," he mumbled.

"I can make up a cot for you if you'd like."

"That's alright. Don't go troublin' yourself."

"It's really no trouble."

"You look like you've got work to do. I'll let you get to it."

"Really . . ."

"You know, I've never met a lady doctor. The closest thing Colorado Springs has got is Widow Cooper. She's a midwife. The barber Jake thinks he's a doctor. He does a lot more harm than he does good though."

"You don't have a real doctor where you come from?"

"Nope, but I wouldn't go to the town's doctor even if I had to. They wouldn't treat Indians, so I wouldn't want them to treat me. I go to the Cheyenne for most of my healin'. Cloud Dancin' is their medicine man."

"Oh?" Michaela glanced toward the closed door.

"Yep." Michaela saw the way Sully looked at her, and she felt her face growing hot. She took a deep breath and felt the urge to fan herself off. "You feelin' alright, Dr. Quinn?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Maybe I should get back to my research."

"Alright. I'm going to go get some sleep. G'night."

"Good night, Mr. Sully. I mean . . .Sully." Sully left the room, closing the door behind himself. Michaela stared after him, even after he shut the door, feeling even more intrigued by him than she had in the first place. He was from halfway across the country. His skin was tanned by the sun, his clothes tattered by the weather. He was obviously not used to the kind of life lived in Boston. He was the kind of man Michaela figured her mother had warned her about. However, Michaela couldn't recall any warnings her mother ever gave her concerning men, because she was too focused on her medical degree and her patients. She wondered if she would ever find the time to court, marry, and have a family of her own, something she wanted very much, while pursuing her career as a doctor. She began to wonder if she could have her career and a family of her own at the same time. She knew several doctors that had families falling apart due to their lack of presence in the home. What if she did get married and her family fell apart because of her? With those fears now in the back of her mind, she decided to get some rest and not think about it for the rest of the night. She blew out the candles and the oil lamps and fell asleep sitting in her desk chair as she had done on several occasions in the past.

In the morning, Michaela woke to the sound of footsteps near her desk. Her eyes flew open and she saw Sully trying to creep towards the door without waking her. Obviously he had failed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake ya."

"That's alright. What time is it?"

"I think it's about nine in the mornin'."

"Oh my," Michaela whispered. She figured that her mother was worried sick, but she also knew her mother was aware of her busy schedule and late nights at the hospital.

"I was just goin' out to get somethin' for breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm alright. I do need to check on my patient." Michaela stood and walked back to find Cloud Dancing sitting up in his cot. "Oh you should be resting."

"I feel better. The spirits say I am well."

"The spirits?"

"The Cheyenne spirits speak to Cloud Dancin'. They guide him and give him wisdom," Sully pointed out. The doctor checked her patient and smiled a bit.

"Your spirits seem to be correct. You're healing remarkably. You should be well enough to travel after another day and night of rest."

"Good," Cloud Dancing said with a grateful smile. "I appreciate your dedication to your medicine."

"Just rest now. I'll bring you some soup this afternoon."

"Thank you." Michaela and Sully left the patient to rest again.

"You must be hungry, Dr. Quinn."

"Please, call me Michaela."

"How about Dr. Mike?"

"I've never heard that one before," Michaela said with a laugh. "Although my father used to call me Mike as a child. He expected me to be a boy. He always tells me that my being a girl was the only thing that ever disappointed him about me. He also tells me that he got over it and is glad he never had boys, because he knows that boys are more of a handful than I could ever be."

"Is that saying you're a handful?"

"Oh if you only knew me," Michaela replied with a chuckle.

"Well, Dr. Mike, how about we go get somethin' for breakfast. A lady needs to keep up her strength. Especially a lady doctor."

"Well, alright," Michaela replied with a smile. "I suppose it won't hurt to leave for awhile. We must bring some soup back for your friend when we return." Sully nodded. Michaela grabbed her medical bag and left the hospital with Sully.

As soon as they arrived outside of the hospital, Michaela noticed people staring at Sully. It was obvious by his attire that he wasn't "Boston material." Sully noticed Michaela tense up and he cleared his throat.

"If my bein' around you in public bothers you . . ."

"Don't be absurd!" Michaela scolded. "People in Boston just aren't used to seeing your attire."

"Well, I ain't plannin' on stayin' long anyway. As soon as Cloud Dancin' can leave, I'm leavin' too."

"He should be well enough to leave tomorrow, but if I'm not happy with his progress tonight, I'll have him stay one more day."

"That's fine. Cloud Dancin' promised his wife he'd be home safe. I'm sure she won't appreciate him comin' home when he ain't feelin' up to travelin'." Michaela smiled. As they walked, she found her fascination with this man growing by the second. She found herself asking many questions in her head, but not speaking them aloud. After several minutes of silence, Sully spoke up.

"Is there somethin' on your mind, Dr. Mike?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing important."

"I know we just met, but you can ask me. If it ain't nothin' too personal, I'd be happy to tell ya."

"Well, could you tell me about the Cheyenne medicine?"

"You really wanna know? I thought fancy doctors didn't like to use savage medicines." From hearing this, Michaela realized that Sully had probably tried to teach Cheyenne medicine and failed miserably in the past.

"Fancy? I'm not fancy by any means."

"You're fancier than any lady I ever seen." Michaela blushed when Sully smiled at her.

"Well, like I said before, I'm not like most people. I don't share a lot of the same opinions of other people. I'm open minded and willing to learn."

"If ya really want to know, I'll tell ya. But I think your best teacher'd be Cloud Dancin'." Michaela nodded and listened carefully as Sully began to tell her about the Cheyenne medicine as they strolled down the sidewalk looking for a place to have breakfast.


	2. A Boston Afternoon

**Chapter Two: A Boston Afternoon**

"So he brews the willow bark?" Michaela asked with wide eyes. Sully smiled and nodded as he and Michaela sat on a picnic blanket in the common. They had had breakfast, but they had spent several hours discussing medicine. Sully didn't know much about it, only what Cloud Dancing had told him and taught him.

"Cloud Dancin' knows a lot about the earth and what it gives us. The people in Colorado Springs don't care what the Indians have to say. The townspeople live in fear and so do the Indians. The white men are bitter toward the Indians. Maybe it's some kind of pride. I don't know."

"But the Indians were there first. You'd think they'd be respected."

"You'd think," Sully replied. "Just because they were here first doesn't mean they're respected. They're pushed around by the government because their way of life is different."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It ain't. The Cheyenne are being pushed farther and farther away from the good huntin' spots. Three of the children died last winter. They ain't got enough food to get them through next winter. They need medicine that they don't have and can't get from the earth."

"I wish there was something I could do. It's terrible to think that I have everything I need when they have so little." Sully shook his head.

"Don't feel bad. It ain't your fault." Dr. Mike took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"It's about noon. Do you feel like joining my family for lunch?"

"Lunch with your family?" Sully asked.

"Well, I don't want you to have to go back to the hospital and sit there all alone with Cloud Dancing while he rests. You need a decent meal. It's free."

"I don't need charity."

"That's not what I was saying. I was just extending an invitation."

"Will your family mind?"

"It should just be my mother and myself. My sisters are all married with families of their own to take care of. They're much to busy to come home for three meals every day."

"Well, if you don't think your ma would mind, I'd be happy to join you." Sully stood and he held his hand out. Michaela took his hand and he pulled her up. They joined hands, gathered up the picnic blanket, and headed off toward Michaela's home, stopping by the hospital on the way to drop off some soup for Cloud Dancing.

Sully stared up at the large house that Michaela called home. At first he thought it was part of a hotel, but Michaela informed him that it was the place she had been living since she was born.

"I haven't been spending enough time at home anymore, but I honestly don't mind. My mother is always on my case, trying to convince me to give up being a doctor. She wants me to get married and have children."

"You don't want that?"

"Of course I do, but I want my career as well. I want to be a doctor."

"Well, it's your decision, Dr. Mike. I don't see why your ma should have a say in it."

"She thinks that because she gave birth to me that she can control my life. I sound so childish, but I'm so tired of her insulting my decision to become a doctor."

"Have ya told her about it?"

"Many times, but she still stands firm."

"Well, maybe it's time you told her exactly what you're gonna do with your life."  
"How can I do that when I don't know _what_ I'm going to do with my life? Mother is very set in her ways, and she strongly believes that a woman's place is at home. I don't understand how a woman like her could have a daughter who is completely opposite." Michaela smiled a little. "When I was a little girl, my father would tell me that the stork dropped me off into his lap and that mother had nothing to do with the way I am."

"He lied to ya?"

"Not really," Michaela replied. "Every time mother would yell at me for not being a normal child, he would tell me that to make me feel better. I did know better, but it was nice to pretend for a little while. My father has never really lied to me."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is," Michaela said with a nod. "He is." She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob to her front door. "Here we are." Michaela took a deep breath, preparing herself for her mother's reaction to Sully's appearance. She knew Elizabeth wouldn't say anything while Sully was in the room, but she knew she'd be hearing about it later. She didn't care though, because she quite liked being in Sully's company. She wanted to learn more about him and Colorado Springs.

As soon Michaela opened the door, the chambermaid Martha greeted her with a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Miss . . . Dr. Quinn." Martha was also very accepting of Michaela's career. Harrison, the butler, greeted her with the same warm smile.

"Your mother has been worried, miss," Harrison warned.

"I supposed I figured she would be," Michaela replied with a sigh. Martha and Harrison glanced at Sully. "Please set another place at the table, Martha. Mr. Sully will be joining us for lunch."

"Very well," Martha replied. She hurried off to do as Michaela asked. Michaela saw Sully looking around the foyer at the high ceilings and the beautiful paintings.

"Come along. I'll introduce you to my mother." Sully followed Michaela down a long corridor until they arrived in a brightly lit dining room. Elizabeth was seated in her usual seat, sipping a cup of tea. "Mother?" Elizabeth looked up from her cup and her eyes grew wide.

"Michaela!"

"Sorry I didn't come home last night, mother. I was busy with a patient at the hospital."

"And this morning?"

"The same patient needed my attention, and I spent the afternoon in the company of Mr. Sully." She looked back at Sully and gave him a nod. He stepped into sight. "Sully, this is my mother Elizabeth Quinn. Mother, this is Mr. Sully." Sully nodded in Elizabeth's direction.

"Mrs. Quinn."

"I've invited Sully to have lunch with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"Apparently not," Elizabeth replied shortly. "Please sit down, Mr. Sully." Michaela sat in her usual seat across from her mother while Sully took a seat beside the doctor. After Martha brought the lunch out to serve, the three began to dine in silence. After a few minutes, Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"So, Mr. Sully, where exactly are you from?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Sully keeps the peace between the townspeople and the Cheyenne."

"Indians?!"

"Yes, ma'am," Sully replied with a nod. "They saved my life. I'm indebted to them." The rest of lunch was increasingly tense for Michaela. She knew Sully felt completely out of place. She had tried to do something nice for someone, but her mother was once again stepping in and making that nearly impossible." After lunch, Michaela walked into the foyer with Sully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't think nothin' of it," he replied. "She ain't used to someone like me. I don't expect her to be. I better be headin' back to the hospital to visit with Cloud Dancin'."

"I'll be along later to examine him. If I'm not happy with his progress, I'll keep him another day or so." Sully nodded.

"Thanks Dr. Mike." He left and Michaela started up the stairs and toward her bedroom.

"Michaela, may I have a word with you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the foyer. Michaela took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

"What for, mother?" Elizabeth decided to be direct and get right to the point.

"I don't want you to see that man again."

"Excuse me?" Michaela asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"You heard me perfectly clear, Michaela. I don't want you to see that man again!"

"Forgive me, mother, but I don't see it is any of your business to tell me whom I spend my time with."

"I am your mother and I know what's best for you."

"Mother! If you knew what was best for me, you would have supported me when I told you I wanted to become a doctor! You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Michaela, honestly, he's merely a mountain man! You can't possibly be thinking of settling down with him!"

"What are you implying? If it's any of your business, Sully and I just met yesterday. He and I have been talking about Colorado Springs and the Cheyenne. Mother, you need to stop focusing on my status as a single woman. If I decide to court one day, I'll do it without your input!" Michaela turned and stormed out of the house, tears welling in her eyes, wanting only to be able to talk to her father; for him to tell her that her mother was just overreacting. Of course Elizabeth was overreacting. It was her specialty.

Michaela rushed into her father's office and shut the door loudly. Sully, who had been in the other room with Cloud Dancing, came out to see what was going on.

"Dr. Mike? I didn't expect to see ya here so soon."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away from mother."

"Don't apologize. It's your office."

"Oh it's not my office. It's my father's. I'm simply his assistant."

"From what I've seen, you ain't no assistant. You went to college and you became a doctor."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"What are you talkin' about? What happened after I left your house?"

"My mother happened," Michaela said, removing her lacy gloves and drying her eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. The argument was actually about you."

"Me?" Michaela nodded and took a deep breath.

"She actually forbade me to ever see you again."

"Ah. Well, she don't have to worry about that anyway. I'm leavin' as soon as Cloud Dancin' does." Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes and she saw something in them she had never seen in another man's eyes before. She hadn't had much experience with keeping the company of men, but this man was different. He had a kindness in his eyes, a softness that seemed out of place in a man of such nature. "Anyhow, I'm sorry I was the reason you and your ma fought. I probably startled her. I mean, I don't exactly look like someone from Boston. How was she supposed to accept me like this?"

"Don't worry about it. My mother isn't a very accepting person. Besides, I don't think people should be judged by their appearances."

"That seems like a reason you ain't gonna turn out like your ma. Don't be afraid of that."

"I can tell that you're scared of growin' to be like her."

"Perhaps you're right." Michaela was in absolute amazement that Sully had known her fears when she hadn't even revealed them.

"I know that I've only known ya for about a day, but I can tell you got a good heart."

"Thank you," Michaela whispered. "It means a lot to me to hear that from someone I don't know." Sully smiled a little. "I had better go check on Cloud Dancing." Michaela headed into the other room and Sully leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, watching Michaela's every move. She fascinated him; stirred up something inside of him that he never thought he could feel. It had been a long time since he had had this reaction to someone before. He had been with a woman, yes, but he had been young and in love. But the truth was, he had been too young to know what love was.

"Sully?" Michaela asked from the other room. Sully heard her calls and ran into the other room.

"What is it?" Michaela was kneeling over a very sweaty Cloud Dancing.

"He's developed a fever."

"He was fine just a minute ago."

"I need to bring his fever down. Will you sit with him while I get my supplies?" Sully nodded and did as Michaela asked.

The next few hours were critical as Michaela nursed Cloud Dancing back to health. Cloud Dancing's fever broke, but Michaela decided she wanted to keep Cloud Dancing for another day and night. He could leave in two days.

She finished washing her hands and leaned against the wall, watching Sully through the window in the door. Sully was gentle and got whatever Cloud Dancing needed. He was a loyal man, and from what she could tell, he was honest. Something about him made her feel things she never had before. It was all new to her, but somehow she knew they were good feelings. It frightened her a bit, especially because he was leaving in two days with his friend.

While Michaela went about some research at her desk, Sully sat at his best friend's side. Cloud Dancing was feeling much better, and he was even up for talking.

"You care for this medicine woman."

"What?" Sully asked. "We just met."  
"That has nothing to do with it. You care for her."

"I've never met anyone like her," Sully admitted. "She's beautiful and smart. She's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"Even Abagail?" Cloud Dancing asked. Sully looked away.

"Yeah. Abagail was somethin' special. I think Dr. Mike is too in a different way."

"You do care for her."

"Now I didn't say that."

"You don't have to say it with words. Your eyes tell the truth." Cloud Dancing chuckled and Sully could help but smile.

"You must be feelin' better."

"She's a true medicine woman. You know that."

"It don't matter what I know. I just met her and I won't ever see her again once we go back to Colorado Springs."

"The spirits tell me different."

"What?"

"The spirits tell me you will see her often."

"That ain't true."

"You doubt the spirits?"

"No, but I doubt you heard them right. They probably told ya while you were sick."

"No," Cloud Dancing replied.  
"What?"

"The spirits told me you would meet a beautiful woman who would change your life while you were here in Boston. They told me you would care for her and see her often. They told me this while we were on the train."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sully asked.

"I wanted you to be surprised," Cloud Dancing replied. He began to laugh and Sully shook his head.

"I'll let you get some rest." Sully left the room and went out to sit in Josef's office. Michaela was seated at her father's desk with a book open before her. "You always have your nose in a book?" Michaela looked up, her eyes searching Sully's.

"Well, I can't learn anything new if I don't research it."

"Not everything you have to learn comes from a book." Michaela felt herself starting to blush just as the door opened and a middle-aged man came in carrying a suitcase and a medical bag."

"Mike! How's my favorite girl?" Michaela looked up with wide eyes and she smiled with happiness and relief. Sully watched her rush over to hug the man. The older man smiled and took a deep breath as Michaela pulled away from his hug. "Well, my dear, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Josef looked at Sully with non-judgmental eyes, the same eyes Sully saw in Michaela.

"Certainly," Michaela replied with a smile. "Sully, this is my father Josef Quinn. Father, this is Mr. Sully." Sully reached his hand out, not sure if this man would actually shake the hand of someone of his appearance. Sully was almost surprised when Josef accepted Sully's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sully. How do you know my daughter?"

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Quinn. Your daughter here treated my friend."

"She did, did she? Oh tell me she didn't go cutting on him?" Sully chuckled when Josef laughed. Michaela just shook her head.

"No she didn't. She took real good care of him."

"He was an Indian. None of the other doctors would take care of him, so I had Sully bring him into your office. He's pulling through nicely. There was a complication with a fever, but that's broken."

"Do you mind if I examine him?" Michaela looked at Sully and nodded in approval.

"Go ahead. You'll have to get his permission first." Josef chuckled.

"You're one of a kind, Mr. Sully. I hope my daughter has been hospitable."

"She's a great doctor."

"You don't have to tell me that twice. I know my little girl is a wonderful doctor. She's going to run me out of business!" The doctor laughed and Michaela just grinned and shook her head. Josef went back to look at Cloud Dancing while Sully stayed with Michaela.

"I can see it." Michaela wrinkled her brows.

"You can see what?"

"I can see that you are like your father. He's a good man just like you're a good woman." Michaela smiled and looked away, blushing again. The way this man could look into her soul and compliment her was completely foreign to her. She didn't mind it, but she was starting to think that the next two days would pass far too quickly.


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter Three: An Invitation**

Michaela was changing Cloud Dancing's bandages while Josef became reacquainted with his office. Sully was standing against the wall, waiting for Michaela to finish up. Josef was quiet but hardly impolite. After Michaela had introduced her father to Sully, she had waited for him to give Sully the disapproving eye. That never happened. Josef seemed to be fully accepting of Sully's presence, but then again, he was accepting of nearly everyone except for people who gave him a reason to do the opposite.

Sully took a seat at the chair in front of Josef's desk, not really knowing what to say to Michaela's father. But the doctor did look over at him from time to time as if he were contemplating something to say as well.

Meanwhile, as Michaela changed Cloud Dancing's bandages, she kept telling herself that Sully was leaving in two days. She felt foolish for letting her heart skip a beat when Sully stared. He was something else, but Michaela enjoyed his company.

"Mr. Sully," Josef began as he sat across from Sully at his desk.

"Dr. Quinn?"

"Please call me Josef."

"I don't know if I feel right about that. I call your daughter Dr. Mike."

"Ah! We have something in common then." Josef cleared his throat. "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Sully?" Sully nearly choked. First Cloud Dancing and now Dr. Mike's father!

"With all due respect, doc, me and your daughter met yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Well, Mike is my youngest girl. I don't want to see her get hurt. You seem like a respectable man, and my little girl seems to enjoy your company."

"I ain't plannin' on stayin' long. As soon as my friend can leave, I'm leavin' too. Dr. Mike says it shouldn't be more than a couple of days."

"Will you be accompanying my daughter to dinner at our home this evening?"

"I ain't sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because your wife forbids Dr. Mike to ever see me again."

"Oh," Josef said with a chuckle. "I will handle Elizabeth. I'm just about to go home. Walk with me. I'll get you a new suit."

"What for?"

"I don't have a problem with your attire, Mr. Sully, and I'm sure Mike doesn't either. But Elizabeth might soften toward you if you impress her by wearing a suit."

"Dr. Quinn . . . er . . . Josef, you're makin' it sound like I'm courtin' Dr. Mike. We just met."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sully. It's just that my daughter doesn't often entertain the company of a man such as yourself. Honestly, she's never had a beau. To tell you the truth, I'm certain most men are intimidated by her because she's so intelligent."

"Your daughter is very smart. I think she's the smartest lady I've ever met." Josef smiled. Michaela came into sight and put her medical bag down on Josef's desk.

"Cloud Dancing is doing very well. I believe he will be able to travel by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks for takin' care of him, Dr. Mike."

"Mike, your friend Mr. Sully and I are going to go for a walk."

"Oh, I'll join you."

"No!" Josef replied quickly. He noticed the startled look on Dr. Mike's face. "I need you to take care of things here."

"Your patients are all healthy, father. I have nothing to do."

"I need to speak to Mr. Sully in private." Josef left and Sully and Michaela locked glances. He gave her a nod as her eyes searched his in worry. As Sully left, Michaela wondered what her father had to say to Sully that had to be said in private.

That evening, Michaela sat at her vanity mirror, brushing her hair. She hadn't seen Sully since he left the hospital with her father. For a short time, she had thought that her father might have said something to make Sully stay away. But with a second thought, she knew her father would never do a thing like that to someone his daughter liked and respected.

"Michaela?" came a voice from outside of her bedroom door. Michaela watched through the mirror as her mother opened the door and walked in.

"Yes, mother?" Michaela asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Unless you've come to apologize, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I believe you were completely out of line."

"I will not apologize for anything I said earlier this afternoon."

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

"Honestly, Michaela! When are you going to understand that I am trying to protect you?"

"Mother, what were you protecting me from?"

"That man! That savage!"

"He is not a savage! He's an honest, caring man who would do anything to help out a friend!"

"You've only known this man for a day. How can you possibly know that he's honest and caring?"

"I just know."

"Don't be foolish, Michaela."

"I trust him, mother. I don't understand why you're so upset about my spending time with him. I thought you wanted me to spend more time trying to find a husband." Michaela had decided to throw that in her mother's face. Usually, she would refrain from saying too much, but she couldn't help but get upset when her mother verbally attacked Sully behind his back. Something about Sully made her boiling mad when it came to her mother's opinion of him. Yes, it was true that Michaela had only known him for a day, but he had been one of the most trustworthy men she had ever met. Her father always taught her to open her heart to everyone unless they gave her a reason not to. Sully had given her no reason to be afraid or untrusting.

"I want you to find a husband, Michaela, but I do not want you spending time with the likes of him! His best friend is an Indian!" Michaela was taken aback.

"I never thought you could be so low, mother. You have never even met an Indian. Well I have. I happen to know that this Indian is a kind, gentle soul who is trying to make a decent life for his people. You don't know how hard they have it and I don't think you ever will. I hope I never have to go through what the Cheyenne are, but if I did, I do know that I would do anything it took to take care of my family. Could I say the same for you?"

"Oh honestly," Elizabeth said with a deep breath. "I have nothing against the Indians, my dear, but they're savages."

"They aren't savages mother. They are the people who were on this land before any of us ever were. And as for Sully, if I was him I would rather be friends with an Indian than with a racist, close-minded person like you." Michaela's heart was beating so quickly. She had never screamed at her mother in that way before. She had frightened herself. Elizabeth simply took a deep breath and started toward the door, turning when she reached for the knob.

"I hope that one day you will understand my intentions."

"I understand them perfectly. You want to make my life miserable and hound me night and day until I give up being a doctor. Mother, I assure you that will never happen. Now will you please leave so I can finish dressing?" Elizabeth turned and left the room. As soon as she had shut the door, Michaela broke down into tears. She hated feeling the way she was. She honestly felt like a foolish little girl. What she felt for Sully was simply a girlish crush. He had been kind to her; paid attention to her. Usually, any man who would pay attention to Michaela would quickly lose interest when they realized she was too smart. Most men wanted women who weren't smarter than them, because apparently it was a large ego boost.

"Mike?" Michaela looked up to see her father opening the door.

"Father," she whispered. She sat up quickly and dried her eyes.

"Mike, I just saw your mother in the hallway. Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright. She is the most frustrating woman I've ever met!"

"My dear, I believe she feels the same way about you."

"Perhaps I get that from her."

"Well, it's not from me," Josef said with a chuckle. He sat down beside Michaela on the bed. "Mike, don't let her words get to you. She's just looking out for you."

"She doesn't even know Sully. If she would just give him a chance."

"You're not falling in love with him, are you?"

"Of course not," Michaela replied. "He's just been very nice to me, and I hate to see mother be so judgmental about someone she doesn't even know. Why does she have to be so ignorant?"

"Your mother surprises me at least once a day," Josef admitted. "But no matter what she says or how horrible the things she say are, she does love you."

"I know," Michaela replied. "I just wish she'd be a mother instead of a constant bother."

"Bother?"

"Yes. While you were away, she hounded me twice as much as she did while you were here. She hates the fact that I'm a doctor."

"Would you like to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?! That's absurd."

"Is it? My dear, your mother and I were very young when we married. She didn't have the chance to do anything with her life. She was successful with marrying off your sisters, but when you came of age and decided to go to medical school, she felt like she had failed. She never got to do anything with her life, so she decided to take it out on you."

"She told you this?"

"No, but I know her more than she thinks I do," Josef said with a wink. "Come here and give your old father a hug." Michaela smiled a little as Josef brushed a tear off of his daughter's cheek. They embraced and Michaela finally pulled away. "Are you coming down to dinner?"

"Yes. I'll be down shortly."

"Alright. I'll tell Martha not to serve dinner until you arrive." Josef started for the door. Michaela suddenly realized that her father hadn't mentioned Sully.

"Father?"  
"Yes?"

"What did you and Sully talk about today?"

"My dear, that's something that I cannot talk about."

"Did he swear you to secrecy?" Michaela joked.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose he did," Josef replied. He winked at his daughter and she smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Josef left and Michaela sighed heavily. Talking to her father always cheered her up. She didn't know how he had the ability to make her feel better, but he did it every time.

Sully stood outside of the Quinn home in the brand new suit Josef had bought for him. He hated that the man had bought him a suit and didn't expect to be paid back. But, the good doctor had promised Sully that he could leave the suit when he left for Colorado if he didn't feel right about taking it. The only thing Sully was feeling at the moment was complete and utter nervousness. He hadn't dressed up for a woman since his wedding day to Abagail. That had been two years ago, and their marriage was short lived. The baby they had cherished while she was in her mother's womb was born and died shortly after her mother. Sully had promised Abagail at her grave that he would always honor the memories of his lost wife and daughter.

He didn't feel guilty for dressing up, but then again, it wasn't like he was courting Michaela. He certainly enjoyed her company, and even though Cloud Dancing told him what the spirits had said, he really didn't figure he'd see Michaela again after tomorrow. He and Cloud Dancing would be leaving Boston and he doubted he would ever return.

The night air was growing colder, and Sully decided it was time to go inside. He looked up just in time to see Michaela walk over to her window. He leaned against the house but could see her putting her beautiful hair up in ringlets. She looked so sad; so distant. She was beautiful; Sully had realized that from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Sully shook his head and looked up to see that she wasn't there anymore. The lamplight went out and Sully figured it was time to go inside. He took a deep breath and prepared to face Michaela's family.

Michaela took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room. Her father and mother were seated across from each other, her mother at one end of the table and her father at the other. Michaela sat in her usual seat. She saw that the place across from her was set. She looked over at her father.

"Who's coming to dinner? Rebecca? Marjorie?"

"Yes, who is our mystery guest, Josef?" Elizabeth asked. Harrison stepped into the room.

"Mr. Sully as arrived."

"Mr. Sully?" Elizabeth asked. Sully stepped into the room dressed in the brand new suit Josef had purchased for him. Michaela's eyes went wide and she stood up.

"Sully!"

"I hope I ain't late."

"You're just in time, Mr. Sully," Josef said with a wide smile. "Come take a seat." Sully nodded and took a seat across from Michaela. Michaela sat as well and she couldn't help but stare at Sully. He had cleaned up nicely. He did look very handsome in his suit, but Michaela had to admit to herself that she much preferred his buckskins to his fancy designer attire.

"Michaela, was this . . ." Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth, why don't we have Martha bring dinner in?" Josef suggested, hoping to sway Elizabeth from starting something she would regret.

"Very well," Elizabeth replied with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

Dinner went by very slowly. Michaela could hardly eat because she couldn't stop glancing at Sully, and honestly, he could barely tear his eyes away from her. Her beautiful turquoise dress made her skin looked even more beautiful and fair. Her hair shimmered in the candlelight while her eyes sparkled. Elizabeth was focused on her meal, trying to keep from saying anything that might upset her daughter or send her husband into a protective argument. Josef spent most of his time talking about things he learned in Washington, but his voice was more or less falling on deaf ears. Nobody could really concentrate on any of their senses. Michaela was nervous, worrying that her mother would say something rude to Sully. Sully was nervous he would drive an even bigger wedge between Michaela and her mother, and Josef was worried that his wife would once again say something to make Michaela upset. He hated to see his little girl cry.

As soon as dinner was over, Josef suggested that Elizabeth go upstairs to rest. He had Martha go upstairs and turn down their bed. He escorted his wife upstairs to retire for the evening. Sully and Michaela were left in the dining room, not sure of what to say.

"This was quite a surprise," Michaela said nervously.

"I didn't expect to be comin' here tonight. Your pa invited me."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"He said you swore him to secrecy about what you two talked about today."

"I didn't exactly do that, but I think that what was said between us should stay that way."

"I see," Michaela replied. "I would appreciate not being talked about behind my back though."

"Dr. Mike, your pa loves you, so don't worry about nothin' we said. You don't even know what we were talkin' about."

"I don't have to know," she replied. Sully smiled a little.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You have to know everything don't you? I bet it's just tearin' you up inside to know that your pa and I were discussin' things you have no idea about." Michaela sighed and shook her head.

"It's not bothering me at all."

"Right," Sully replied.

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you," Sully said with a chuckle. Michaela laughed and walked out of the room. Sully quickly followed. "If it's botherin' ya that much, I'll tell ya what we said."

"Don't worry about it," Michaela replied with a shrug.

"Look, if you gotta know, he was givin' me a talk about how I better not do anything to hurt you, and I was tellin' him how Cloud Dancing said the spirits told him we would be seein' each other often."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"I wouldn't. But a pa always likes to give any men who even come into talkin' distance with their daughters a talk. Besides, I told him that he was makin' too much out of it because I'm leavin' tomorrow."

"Ah, well, I'm afraid my father hasn't had much experience with talking to men about me. He probably got overly excited and went to far. After all, we just met yesterday. I consider you a friend, but it would be absurd to say anymore than that."

"Right," Sully said with a quick nod. Michaela suddenly felt very warm; she could feel her cheeks starting to flush from embarrassment. "You okay, Dr. Mike?"

"Yes. I just need some fresh air."

"It's kinda chilly out there."  
"I'm going to take a walk."

"By yourself at this time of night? I'll go with ya."

"No, that's alright. You don't have to."

"Yes I do. Besides, I wanna go. I have to leave tomorrow and I wanna see the sights before I go."

"Very well," Michaela replied quietly. They walked out into the cool night and started down a dimly lit path. The crickets were out, but the air was so cool that the two could see their breaths in front of their faces. Sully saw that Michaela was starting to shiver, so he removed his suit jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"I thought you could use it."

"Thank you," Michaela replied quietly. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but as soon as they neared the park, classical music began to float through the frosty air.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea," Michaela said with a grin. "Let's find out." They walked briskly toward the music and soon found that there was a formal dance outside in the cool air. It was being led by a string quartet.

"Dancin' in this kind of weather?"

"Oh yes. I've never been to one of these before, but my sisters have. They said it was very lovely." Sully watched Michaela as her eyes lit up watching the young lovers dancing. The music paused briefly before a new piece began to play. Michaela took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "This is my favorite." She started out toward the dance floor, grabbing Sully's arm. He was immediately alarmed, not knowing how to dance. He didn't want to look like a fool and let on to that though.

"What are you doin'?"

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Please? I've been to a total of two dances in my lifetime and I have never been asked to dance by anyone except for my father. Please do this for me?" Sully sighed heavily and really wanted to refuse to spare himself from looking like a jackass. But, he saw the happiness in her eyes, and he just couldn't say no.

"I suppose I owe ya anyway. You did save my best friend's life."

"Come on!" Michaela pulled Sully onto the makeshift dance floor as the slow, gentle music continued to pour out from the musicians' instruments. Sully tensed up when Michaela's arms reached for his. Sully stumbled a bit before he fell into the beat "You don't know how to dance?" Michaela asked.

"Ain't had time to learn."

"Well, you're doing alright now. Just follow the music," Michaela whispered. "Just watch me." As they danced slowly, Sully's eyes locked with Michaela's. The whole world seemed to stop for an instant; the music disappeared into the cool, crisp night air. For a split second, the only two people that existed were Sully and Michaela. The only element separating them was the half-foot gap between their bodies that slowly began to close.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter Four: Goodbye 

Michaela's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as Sully's eyes stared into her own. The gap between the two of them was slowly growing smaller. The music slowly came back into the picture and came to a halt. A fast-paced song began to play, and Michaela blinked a couple of times. Sully realized that his own heart was racing. They both pulled away.

"It's rather late. You have a busy day tomorrow. Perhaps we should both get some sleep."

"I'll walk you home."

"That's not necessary."

"Do ya always have to argue?" Michaela smiled and she decided to let Sully escort her home. They walked in silence, both not sure of what just happened or had been about to happen.

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"I figured me and Cloud Dancin' would leave around noon." Michaela nodded. Something inside of her told her she didn't want to see this man leave. Once again, she felt foolish for letting herself fall for Sully. Wait, fall? Was she really falling for him? After a few minutes of silence, Sully realized that Michaela had something on her mind. "What's on your mind, Dr. Mike?"

"Nothing," she replied as they walked on towards the Quinn house.

"Nothin'? You look like you're frettin' about somethin'."

"I'm fine," Michaela answered. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Sully took a deep breath and he saw that Michaela was shivering.

"Stop for a second," he said quietly. Michaela stopped and turned to Sully. He buttoned the buttons to his jacket so the cold air couldn't get to Michaela. He buttoned them slowly, working from the bottom up, and his eyes locked on hers as he did so. Michaela's breaths became quickened and short. She felt faint and wonderful all at the same time as his eyes looked into her soul. She began to shiver even more. "You're shakin'." His hand found hers and he could feel that they were freezing. "We better get you home." After a few minutes, Michaela looked away.

"You're not moving."

"Neither are you," Sully whispered. Again, the world seemed to disappear, and both Michaela and Sully felt as if they were floating on a cloud. Sully had never felt like this with Abagail, but he was younger then. He was foolishly in love. Yes, he loved Abagail, but there was something about Michaela that made his heart pound and his knees to become weak.

Michaela could feel her knees starting to become weak as well, and a moment later, Sully was leaning into her. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Oh Sully," she whispered. A moment later, the gap between them was gone and Sully's lips were pressed softly against Michaela's. The feeling was the most electrifying Michaela had ever felt. A few seconds passed, and Sully's soft lips pulled away from hers. For a moment, Michaela thought he was going to turn from her, but he leaned down to press another kiss to her lips, this one much shorter. The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity, but Sully took Michaela's hand and led her toward home.

"You still cold?" he asked after several surprisingly comfortable minutes.

"No. I'd forgotten about it, actually."

"Sorry for remindin' you."

"It's alright. I'll be home soon. You don't have to walk me any further. The hospital is in the opposite direction."

"Would you just let me take ya? It ain't that hard for me to find my way back."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Sully replied. "You alright, Dr. Mike?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"If that kiss scared ya, I'm sorry."  
"You think I'm scared of you?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I just meant that I'm sorry if that was forward or somethin'."

"No. I think we both know I wanted that kiss as much as you did. It's just that I was told it was proper not to do that in public."

"Who taught you that?"

"My mother," Michaela replied with a smirk.

"Well, not everything your ma tells ya goes. Some folks think that if ya care about someone, you show 'em no matter where you're at."

"Sully," Michaela said with a blush. Sully smiled at Michaela. He was amazed at how much he was starting to care for the woman he had met not even two days ago. She was beautiful, kind, honest, and he knew her heart was as big as the whole world. Michaela was having a battle with her own emotions. She was definitely falling for this man. It wasn't possible to be in love with him after nearly two days, was it? She had never read romance books when she was younger, but she had always read the great love stories from history; the Shakespearian tragedies. She had never had any experience at relationships, but she also knew this could never turn out to be anything more than a kiss; Sully knew it too. He was leaving in less than twenty-four hours, and Michaela would probably never see him again.

They continued on toward the Quinn house, and as soon as they got close, Michaela could see her mother waiting standing at her window with a candle.

"Oh it never fails," Michaela whispered. Sully noticed where Michaela's glance was aimed at.

"Don't you worry 'bout here. She's just a ma lookin' out for her daughter. I think she really is tryin' to protect her."

"Do I need protecting?" Michaela asked, her eyes daring and soft as they looked up into Sully's.

"From what?"

"From you?" Sully smiled and he shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "You don't need no protectin' because of me. I'd never hurt ya." Michaela decided it was time to say goodnight, but she didn't want to go in yet. She wanted to stand out in the cold with Sully and talk. She wanted him to hold her in her arms like he did when they were kissing. She wanted to feel his lips on her lips for a few moments longer. "It's getting' late. I better get back to the hospital."

"Perhaps you should," Michaela replied with a disappointed nod.

"Will you be comin' to the hospital before we leave?"

"I'll be there early in the morning," Michaela promised.

"Okay." He took Michaela's delicate hand into his own and brought it to his lips. He pressed a feather light kiss to her knuckles while his eyes stared into hers. She felt her cheeks grow hot and was thankful for the nighttime because she didn't want him to think she was a foolish little girl. "Good night, Dr. Mike."

"Good night," she replied. Sully turned and walked away. Michaela watched him go, and she wondered if this was what it would feel like when he and Cloud Dancing walked out of the hospital to go to the train station. She couldn't believe that it actually hurt to watch him walk away from her. It wasn't possible that she had fallen in love with a man she'd only known for a couple of days, was it? Oh yes, it was. She had fallen in love with him, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop that. Little did she know that Sully, despite his best efforts to never find love again, had fallen in love with her.

Michaela slowly ascended the stairs in her home. Harrison was been ordered to stay up to wait for Michaela by Elizabeth. Now that Michaela was home safe and sound, Harrison went off to bed. The tired young woman had hoped for some peace and quiet once she got home, but she had no such luck. As soon as she reached her bedroom, her mother was sitting on her bed.

"Mother?"

"Have you any idea what time it is?"

"It's late, I know."

"I was worried!"

"I was safe," Michaela replied calmly.

"Safe with a mountain man? Oh Michaela, don't be foolish."

"Why do you always say that, mother? I don't see how I'm foolish." In fact, she did feel foolish. She felt foolish for falling for a man that was leaving tomorrow without ever knowing how she felt. She felt foolish for falling for him after such a short time. She never knew it was possible, but apparently it was.

"Your father wants me to trust Mr. Sully. He thinks it's good for you to spend time with him. I don't see how it's to your benefit. I don't want you to see him again."

"Don't worry, mother. You don't have to worry about that because he's leaving tomorrow. He's going back to Colorado and he isn't coming back."

"Perhaps that's best."

"Best for whom?"

"For us all, Michaela." Elizabeth left the room and shut the door behind her. Michaela was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion and she began to sob. Her mother couldn't accept anything about her, the man she had quickly fallen in love with was leaving tomorrow afternoon without knowing how she felt, and her whole world seemed to have turned upside down in the course of two days.

Michaela walked over to her window and looked out over the dark Boston night. She could see the hospital in the distance, and she could see Sully's shadow underneath the street light. She sighed heavily and was surprised to see him turn around. He saw her for a moment and turned around to continue on into the night.

A knock followed Michaela's sigh, and she turned to see her eldest sister Rebecca.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Michaela asked, trying desperately to dry the tears that were still falling.

"Mother sent word that I needed to get here. She said you've taken up with a 'mountain man.'"

"Of course she'd say that," Michaela replied.

"If this 'mountain man' is the man I saw on my way over here in those buckskins, I believe she has nothing to worry about."

"Try telling that to mother." Rebecca smiled.

"Don't worry, Michaela. She's acting like this because you're the youngest. She was like this when I started getting interested in boys. I was her oldest and she was desperately afraid I was going to make the wrong choice. But, when I made the right choice, she relaxed with the other girls. But then you came along and started to grow up. She's just afraid to lose you. She's afraid you're going to move away and she'll never see you again."

"She shouldn't be afraid of that. Everyone grows up. I'm twenty-five years old, for heaven's sake. I'm living with my parents because I'm not married. In a few years, people are going to start calling me an old maid or a spinster."

"Michaela, don't worry!" Rebecca said with a giggle. "You're far too smart and pretty to worry about things like that. You should do what you want to do. Don't worry about what mother and father think. Do what you think is right for you." Michaela smiled and hugged her older sister.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But I'm afraid I can't do what I want to do. The man I love is leaving tomorrow, and he has no idea that I'm in love with him."  
"In love? How long have you known him?"

"About two days," Michaela replied with a short laugh. "I know it's foolish . . ."

"It's not foolish, Michaela. Not foolish at all. I think it's lovely and romantic. I believe love happens when it's supposed to. I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you, Rebecca," Michaela whispered. The sisters continued to talk into the late hours of the night.

Sully walked into Dr. Quinn's office quietly. He could see light coming from Cloud Dancing's small room. He walked back there to see his friend sitting up on his cot.

"I thought you'd be sleepin'."

"I was. The spirits spoke to me."  
"What'd they say?"

"They tell me you are in love with the medicine woman." Sully swallowed hard. "You don't deny it?"

"No. The spirits are right."

"I thought you said you'd never love again after Abagail."

"I thought I'd never find love again, but I was wrong."

"You haven't known her long." Sully could see his friend smiling.

"I know. I think I scared her but she denies it. Two days ain't a lot of time. Do you think it's foolish?" Cloud Dancing shook his head.

"I do not believe a man is foolish if he follows his heart. It should not matter how long you have known each other. If she feels the same way so soon, the two of you are meant for each other." Sully looked away. "I am sure Abagail would want you to move on, especially if you have found love again."

"I do love Dr. Mike, but she's been raised different. When I look into her eyes, she's scared. I think she's scared to let herself get close to a man because her father has been the only man to respect her."

"Do you respect her?"

"Yes. I do."

"We are leaving tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't belong in Boston, and I ain't got nothin' to live for in Colorado Springs. My wife and baby are dead. My family now is the Cheyenne. You're like a brother to me." Cloud Dancing reached out and clasped Sully's arm in the spirit of brotherhood.

"Then as your brother, I tell you to be happy. Follow your heart."

"It ain't that easy!" Cloud Dancing let go of Sully's arm. "My heart went to Abagail when I was young and foolish."

"But you are older and wiser now."

"It's only been a couple of years.'  
"Do you feel ready to love again?"

"Ready ain't got nothin' to do with it. I already told ya. I feel in love with Dr. Mike the minute I saw her. I just feel like I'm betrayin' Abagail." Cloud Dancing shook his head.

"Never feel guilty about love. It is a very powerful force of nature."

The next morning, Michaela rode to the hospital with her father. It was sunny and the air was crisp and clear. It was a wonderful day, but Michaela didn't feel very wonderful. Sully was supposed to leave soon, and she didn't want him to go. She felt like she had known him forever, but it had only been a few days. She had talked with Rebecca about her feelings for Sully. Rebecca had convinced her younger sister that she should tell Sully she felt despite what they were taught. Elizabeth had always taught them to wait for the man to express his feelings, if there were any feelings to express.

When Michaela walked into her father's office, she watched Josef as he sat down at his desk. She saw Cloud Dancing sleeping in his cot, but Sully wasn't there. Michaela sighed heavily and sat down across from her father. He noticed the distress in his daughter's eyes.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I hate seeing you so upset. Would you like me to speak with your mother again?"

"Don't bother. It won't do anyone any good." Josef noticed Michaela's eyes shift toward the door.

"You're waiting for Mr. Sully?"

"How'd you know?" Michaela asked with a slight smile.

"Because your mother does the same thing when she's expecting someone over." Michaela chuckled a little.

"I suppose I am waiting for him." Josef stood up and walked around to sit on the corner of his desk. He took Michaela's hands into his.

"Does he make you happy, Mike?"

"Father, it's only been a few days since we've met."

"That's not what I asked. I asked you if he makes you happy." Michaela blushed, and after a few moments, she nodded.

"Yes he does."

"Do you love him?" She was silent for a moment, but she saw the lines near his eyes crinkle as a grin spread over his face.

"Yes I do."

"Mike, I am happy for you. Now, have you told Mr. Sully this?"  
"No! I haven't. I don't think I should."

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's going home."

"Maybe you can give him a reason to stay."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Michaela knew that was a foolish thing to say. Of course Sully cared for her. She could see it in his eyes every time they looked at one another.

"Believe me, Michaela, he does."

"Has he told you?"

"No, but when I saw the way he looked at you at dinner last night, I knew it. He has that look in his eyes that I've given several pretty young ladies in my day."

"Father!" Michaela exclaimed with a laugh. He grinned at her.

"See, there's that beautiful smile. That smile has gotten you out of lots of trouble in your days, young lady. I think you're a natural charmer."

"Do you think that's why Sully cares for me, if he even does at all?"

"No. I think he cares for you because you are a kind, honest, compassionate person; you're beautiful and smart." Josef cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm going to go downstairs and check on some lab reports. Will you hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Of course." Josef left, and Michaela sighed heavily.

"What's on your mind?" came a familiar voice from behind. Michaela stood and turned around to see Sully standing at the door.

"Sully?"

"Your pa saw me. I think that's why he left."

"But why?"

"To give us some privacy." Sully shut the door and slowly walked over to Michaela."

"Privacy?"

"Yeah. To talk." Michaela nodded as Sully shut the door to Cloud Dancing's room.

"Talk? About what?" Sully suddenly felt frightened, afraid of rejection. He sure wished the spirits would have told Cloud Dancing whether or not Michaela felt the same way about him.

"I just, uh, I just wanted to say thank you for takin' good care of my friend. He's like a brother to me."

"It was no trouble. I'm glad you brought him here." Sully nodded and he swallowed hard. He saw a look of nervousness in Michaela's eyes and he knew he couldn't say it. She was far too beautiful and sweet to want to be with him. She was from the other side of the continent; raised in a completely different way. She could never want a life with him. "Sully? What's the matter? You look like you have something on your mind."

"No," Sully replied quickly. "I think it's best that me and Cloud Dancin' head out now."

"So early? Won't you stay for lunch?" She was desperate. She needed him to stay. Sully looked at her, wanting to say he could stay forever, but he knew that wasn't possible. He could never accept Boston, and Boston could never accept him.

"We can't. We gotta go now." He went to wake Cloud Dancing. Michaela was devastated. She needed to tell Sully, but she could tell that something was holding him back from telling her his true feelings. Maybe Sully didn't feel anything for her after all. Maybe he was afraid that she had feelings that he just couldn't express. Maybe it was better for the both of them if he did leave.

A few minutes later, Cloud Dancing appeared from his room with Sully behind him. He walked over to Michaela.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me. Haho."

"Haho," Dr. Mike repeated, not quite knowing what the word was. But she knew it had to be something good. Cloud Dancing smiled and left the room. Sully looked at Michaela once before he started for the door. Something inside of Michaela made her speak out. "Wait!" Sully froze with his hand on the doorknob, not knowing what to do next or what he was going to hear next. "Don't go."


	5. A Reason to Stay

**Chapter Five: A Reason to Stay**

Sully turned to look at Michaela. She was standing at the desk with tears in her eyes. Sully's heart started to break for her. He didn't want to leave her, and he was relieved to hear her tell him not to go. Sully walked over to her and he took her hands in his.

"Don't go?" he asked. She looked hopefully into his eyes. "Give me a reason to stay."

"Sully, I've never done this before," she replied gently. She wanted to say the words; tell him she loved him, but she was afraid of what it would mean for her and for him.

Sully wanted to hold Michaela in his arms, but he too was afraid of what it meant. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about telling her. Should he tell her? Was it the right time? Maybe they shouldn't tell each other and go on their own separate ways.

"Never done what?" Sully asked. Michaela shrugged and swallowed hard. It was a perfect time to tell him, so why couldn't she? Maybe it was her fear of rejection. She had never taken no for an answer before, but when it came to matters of the heart, she couldn't force him to care for her. She realized that she couldn't tell him because he was about to leave. He certainly wasn't saying anything, so maybe she was getting her hopes up. She decided that it would be best not to say anything and just let him go. At least he could go away without any worry or guilt on his conscience.

"I want to learn more about the Cheyenne medicine." Michaela sighed, knowing she needed to tell Sully, but the moment had passed. It wasn't the right time anymore. She knew he didn't belong in Boston. Sometimes she felt as if she didn't belong there either.

Sully knew Michaela wanted him to stay for more than talking about Cheyenne medicines because he had told her he only knew what Cloud Dancing had told him. But, he knew that if she couldn't say the words, she probably wasn't ready to. It was time to go. It was going to hurt, but it was the only way to keep things the way they were. He'd go back to Colorado Springs to try to keep the peace while she would stay in Boston to continue practicing medicine. He raised her hands up and gently kissed them.

"Goodbye, Dr. Mike." Sully left quickly and Michaela began to sob. She couldn't help it. She left her first and probably last chance at love walk out the door.

Josef returned, expecting to see his daughter happy and in the arms of the man she loved, but he found her sobbing and trembling in his desk chair instead.

"Mike? You're just letting him go?" Josef's words made Michaela cry harder. "Oh, Mike."

"I feel so stupid! I couldn't say it. I should have said it."

"I know my dear. Your love has left. Why don't you just go after him?"

"I can't do that. We're from two different words."

"You're going to let that stop you?"

"It's not really that. He lives halfway across the country."

"Then why don't you go with him?" Michaela's eyes widened at her father's suggestion. She had never thought her father would just tell her to run off and chase someone, although he had told her to chase her dreams of becoming a doctor if that would make her happy.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mike, I have been thinking about retiring for the past few years. The only reason I didn't was because of you. Mr. Sully told me that Colorado Springs is desperately in need of a doctor." Michaela couldn't believe her ears!

"Father, you're shutting down the practice?"

"Only if you go to find the man you love. Only if you'll be happy."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll go to the train station, get yourself a ticket, and be happy with Mr. Sully."

"I can't just leave! You and mother may need me."

"Believe me, Mike, I'm perfectly capable and qualified to take care of my family. But, I can't be happy unless you are."

"You used to tell me that all the time as a child."

"It's still true. You'll always be my little girl. But, will you please make up your mind?" Michaela laughed with tears in her eyes and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll go pack my bags. I think I'll have time to make it. Sully's train doesn't leave for an hour."

"Well come on then! Let's get you home and packed."

"Michaela, you are not leaving this house!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she barged into her daughter's room. Michaela was frantically packing her suitcases, knowing she had a very limited time to pack a lifetime into just two cases.

"You aren't stopping me, mother. I am going after the man I love."

"You've known him for three days! That's not love!"

"Maybe not to you. You don't know how I feel. You don't know Sully's heart." Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Your father says this was his idea, but he says that all the time so I won't be angry with you."

"Mother, I don't have time for this!" Michaela pushed her way past her mother and threw some of her nightgowns into one of the suitcases.

"This is ridiculous."

"Maybe to you, but not to me."

"It's dangerous out there, Michaela. I don't want you to get hurt." Michaela turned and her anger toward her mother lessened a bit.

"I will be fine. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust Mr. Sully's world, however." As soon as Michaela's bags were packed, she picked the two of them up and headed out into the hall. Elizabeth followed, her footsteps full of heavy frustration. Josef was waiting downstairs at the door with his pocket watch.

"The train departs in twenty minutes, Mike," Josef warned as his daughter descended the staircase. She handed her suitcases to her father and rushed off to the carriage. Harrison helped Josef throw the suitcases into the back. Josef got into the carriage and Elizabeth stepped up to the side.

"Michaela, you can't do this! Josef, how could you let her do this?"

"Because, my dear, our daughter is a grown woman who needs to be happy. She can't be happy in Boston because you won't let her be." The carriage drove away and Michaela watched her mother who slowly turned and walked back into the house. She felt guilty, but she knew that she had to break away from her family at some point.

"Don't worry about her, my dear. I'll talk with her when I get home. I have the same effect on her as I have on you. I always manage to cheer her up." Michaela smiled and took a deep breath. A mass of emotions were bundling up inside of her, and she wasn't sure which one to focus on. She was scared, nervous, happy, excited, and a bit nauseated at the same time.

The carriage seemed to be moving in slow motion, and Michaela was worried that she and her father wouldn't get to the station on time. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, worry gripping her heart.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the train station. Michaela ran ahead to get her ticket while Josef took care of her luggage.

"I need the train to Colorado Springs."

"You're in luck. We have one ticket left." She handed over some money in exchange for the ticket, ran toward the train where her father was loading her luggage. He smiled at his daughter.

"You had better get on that train before it takes off without you." Michaela smiled at her father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, father," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, Mike. You better come and visit."

"I will. Give my love to mother?"

"I will." Michaela gave him another hug.

"All aboard!" Michaela and her father pulled away from each other.

"You send word when you get there, alright?" Michaela nodded Josef helped her up onto the first step of the train. "Good luck, Dr. Quinn." Michaela smiled and went to find her private compartment. She knew she couldn't look for Sully until they stopped at the first depot. She hoped that would be sooner rather than later, because she couldn't wait to tell him she loved him, because she was certain that he loved her too.

Cloud Dancing and Sully sat in their compartment on the train. It had just pulled out from the station and they were on their way home. Home. Sully didn't really consider Colorado Springs his home. It hadn't been anything to him since Abagail and the baby died. Before he met Michaela, he had thought that he'd never give Boston another thought as soon as he and Cloud Dancing left. But now he had a reason to think about it; to think about her.

"You are sure you did the right thing?" Cloud Dancing asked, breaking the silence. Sully had only spoken a few words since they left the hospital, and that was to the man in the ticket booth. Sully sighed.

"No. I didn't do the right thing. If I'd done the right thing, I wouldn't be sittin' here right now. I'd be with Dr. Mike."

"Now I think you are a fool."

"What?"

"You didn't follow your heart."

"It's complicated."

"Love is complicated, but telling someone you love them isn't."

"That's easy for you to say. You have a wife and a family."

"You too had that once."

"That's gone now."

"You can have it again."

"Not anymore. I can't change it anyway. We're goin' home." Cloud Dancing didn't say anything else because he knew Sully was going to beat himself up for leaving. He figured he wouldn't help Sully do that, but he would try to convince him to take the train back to Boston once they arrived at the first depot.

Sully stared out the window and looked out at the world he would never see again. Boston was definitely not what he wanted, but Michaela was. He started to wonder if he could have lived in Boston just for her. What if they had admitted their feelings to one another? Would he have stayed or left and broke her heart?

It was then that he began to realize that he probably did break her heart by leaving anyway. Sure they hadn't confessed their true feelings, but it was obvious how she felt. He hadn't wanted to see her heart break, but it was too late to fix it now. He pondered sending her a letter when he got back to Colorado Springs. But what would it say? He could think of nothing to say that could help fix what he had done.

Hours passed and Michaela was becoming restless. She had heard that they would be stopping at a depot in a few hours to rest and to switch conductors. Michaela couldn't wait to be able to stand up and stretch her limbs, perhaps get something to eat as well. But her top priority was to find Sully. She couldn't wait to see his face, to hold him in her arms again, if he'd have her.

Several thoughts had been running through her mind. What if he left because he really didn't love her. But she quickly scolded herself and reassured herself that he did love her. She had seen it in his eyes; felt it in his kiss.

A few minutes passed until Michaela heard the screams of a woman in another compartment. She stepped out of hers and saw a man looking around frantically from his seat.

"What going on?" Michaela asked.

"My wife! She's having a baby!" The man was young, and from what Michaela could see of his wife, she looked rather young as well. They were dressed nicely, probably from Boston and wealthy families. "We need a doctor!"

"I'm a doctor," Michaela replied.

"You're a lady doctor!"

"But a doctor nonetheless."

"Please Charles! Let her help!" the panicked woman exclaimed. Charles stepped away to let Michaela pass. The young woman was very frightened and lying on the floor of the compartment.

"It's alright. I can help you."

"You have to help her!"

"What's your name?" Michaela asked the young woman.

"Anna!"

"Alright Anna. I have to check to see if I can see the baby's head." Anna nodded quickly and let Michaela check her. "Yes. I can see your baby's head. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to hold your husband's hand and push hard."

"Charles!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm here, honey," he replied. He knelt beside her and gave her his hand. Anna squeezed it hard and pushed with all of her might.

"I need a blanket for the baby."

"In the overhead compartment," Charles replied.

"I'll get it," said a lady from nearby. She pulled it out of the overhead compartment and handed it to Michaela.

"Is there anything onboard that I can use to cut the cord?"

"I have a brand new pocket knife," another man said, pulling it from his back pocket.

"That'll have to do," Michaela replied. "Can we get a little privacy?"

"Lady, this is a train. We don't have much space." The men did do their best to turn the opposite way and not look. Michaela helped Anna through the contractions.

"Come on, Anna! One more push and the head will be out. Come on!" Anna pushed harder and harder until she felt like she couldn't push anymore. "Okay. Stop pushing. The head's out." A smile spread over Michaela's face and she sighed heavily. "Okay, now give me a few little pushes." Two seconds later, the cries of a healthy baby girl filled the train car. Michaela wrapped the baby in the blanket and handed her to her mother. "Congratulations. You have a baby girl!" Michaela watched as Charles and Anna celebrated the birth of their newborn baby together. Everyone cheered for the doctor and for the new parents. Michaela couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be a mother for the first time. She smiled when she felt one of the ladies patted Michaela's back.

"Thanks doctor," Anna whispered.

"I appreciate what you did for my wife and daughter," Charles said with a smile.

"There was nothing to it," Michaela replied. "Congratulations to the both of you."

The train stopped a few hours later, and Charles took his wife and child to the nearest hospital. Michaela went into the depot to clean up in the ladies' room. She cleaned up quickly, hardly being able to stand the anxiety she was feeling. She couldn't wait to see Sully. The feelings inside of her had nearly reached a boiling point.

As soon as she exited the depot, she saw a crowd of people standing outside of the train. It wasn't due to depart again for another hour, so Michaela knew she had plenty of time to find Sully. The only problem was that she didn't know where to start. She had no idea what car he'd been in. Maybe if she could spot Cloud Dancing, she could find Sully too.

Sully and Cloud Dancing were sitting on a bench outside of the depot. There was a large mass of people walking around, but Sully wasn't focused on that. He was fiddling with his necklace, thinking about Michaela. Cloud Dancing noticed this and he cleared his throat.

"I am going to go make sure the train will be leaving on time." He got up and walked away. Sully stood up and he shook his head. It was going to be a long trip home. He was seriously considering jumping on a train leaving for Boston. He saw that a train was about to depart in five minutes. He wanted to go so badly, but he knew that it couldn't happen. He couldn't live there. He was a stranger to that place, and it was a stranger to him.

Something caught his eye, a flicker of sunlight on her beautiful golden brown hair. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to see her beautiful face. At first he thought he was seeing things, but after blinking a few times, he realized that the vision before him was real. Michaela was at the depot with him! She hadn't spotted him yet, but he could see her eyes roaming the crowd. She turned away from him and started off in another direction. He couldn't let her get away this time! He knew that if she was there for him, he couldn't let her go again.

"Michaela!" he called out above the crowd. The crown around him continued on as if they hadn't heard him shouting out.

Michaela could hear something in the distance, but she could barely make out anything through the mass of people that surrounded her. But something inside of her told her she had to turn around.

As if in a slow-motion moment, Michaela turned and saw a brief glimpse of Sully on the other side of the sea of people that separated them. Her heart nearly stopped beating, and she could barely believe her eyes. But that sensation quickly left and was replaced with tears of joy. She started to run toward him, trying not to trample anyone in the process. She couldn't let Sully get away this time.

Sully saw the look of joy on her face, and he knew this was right. She was the love of his life, and he was the love of hers.

"Sully!" she exclaimed with utter astonishment. Sully began to make his way through the crowd to get closer to her. As soon as a barrier broke, they were feet away from each other. They stood; staring in amazement that they were in the same place together when they had worried they would never see each other again.

A few seconds passed and the tears in Michaela's eyes broke their dam and flowed freely.

"It's really you," she whispered.

"I didn't think I was gonna see you again. But I'm sure glad you're here."

"You wanted me to give you a reason to stay in Boston." Sully swallowed hard and nodded. "I can't do that because I know you don't belong in Boston. But neither do I. I don't belong there anymore. I wasn't cut out for the life my mother wanted for me. I couldn't even attempt to have that kind of a life. I need to be a doctor and I need to see the world. I need to treat patients who need me. But most of all, I need to let the man I love know how I feel about him before I let him get away again." Hope filled Sully's heart and they both smiled. He pulled her into his arms and twirled her around, raising her up a little. He kissed her softly but passionately, letting her know his feelings. "I love you, Sully. I know we've known each other for three days, but I feel like I have known you forever. What I don't know about you, I'd like to learn. I just want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you," Sully whispered, kissing her again. "I want to show you my world if you'll let me."

"I'd like that." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She hugged him back just as tightly, afraid that this wonderful moment might turn into a dream.

"And just so ya know . . . I love you too." Hearing those words from Sully lifted something inside of Michaela, making her feel happier than she ever thought she could be.

While the entire crowd moved around them, Michaela and Sully stood still as if time had frozen just for them to capture this amazing moment. Michaela wasn't sure what her new life with Sully would bring, but she knew that it had to be better than a life in Boston.

Sully, too, was unsure of what lie ahead for him in his life with Michaela, but he was glad that he was able to love again; able to start to share a part of himself that he was quite sure he hadn't even shared with Abagail. Michaela and Sully had their whole lives ahead of them, and that was just the beginning.


End file.
